Imagine
by Dragon's 1 Girl
Summary: Can Harry change Draco for the good before it’s too late? Song fic- “Imagine” by John Lennon.
1. Imagine

**Title:** Imagine

**Author:** Dragon's 1 Girl

**Summary:** Can Harry change Draco for the good before it's too late? Song fic"Imagine" by John Lennon. (thank you to Briana Rose who corrected me)

**Rated:** R

**Warning:** Touchy topics! Dealings with rape, suicide, and blossoming gay romance.

**Disclaimer A/N:** I do NOT own Harry Potter and Co. but I WANT THEM! Or at least just Draco, PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSE! My birthday is September 15th if you legally get him for me, you will be my best friend in the whole world and I will love you forever! I am so not joking! PLEASE! Oh and this is my B-day present to myself! Heh heh! ()

**'Imagine'  
**  
A faint sobbing could be heard behind a locked door in the Astronomy Tower. Harry Potter had been headed up top to catch up on a star chart, but being the hero that he was forced to be, could not help but be drawn to it. "Are you alright in there" he called through the door.

"Go away, Potter! I don't want to be saved today; I just want to die in peace. Send Filch up in an hour to clean up after me."

"Malfoy" asked Harry in confusion. Then he became worried and began to beat on the door. "Let me in, damn it! Let it me the fuck in! _I won't let you_"

"NO! GO! A-WAY"

"_Alohomora_"

"Fuck you Potter! Leave me alone" screamed Draco, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was wielding a dagger and was now waving it threateningly at the intruder.

_Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today.  
_  
"Just can't wait to get to Hell can you, Malfoy"

"There is no Hell or Heaven! There's just Blackness or becoming a ghost! And all I want is Blackness, if I have to take you with me _I WILL_"

"WHY! Why, would you, you of all the lucky bastards in the world, why would you want to take your own life"

"You think I'm lucky" Draco threw back his head with a dry laugh, he then looked Harry straight in the eye"You call being raped by your own father and countless Death Eaters over the years and then being told it's for the good of the Dark Cause being lucky? I bet you think because I've got family, that I'm lucky! You're the lucky one" he finished bitterly. The blonde then sunk down to the floor and started sobbing again.

"I- I had no idea." Harry tried to console the crying teen.

"Do you think I would just go around telling every one" asked Draco through his tears, sniffling.

_Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace.  
_  
"Why would they do that"

"To make me heartless so I could kill without remorse. Think it worked"

"You were born and raised to be a Death Eater, weren't you" Draco nodded soberly to answer. "Draco, I am so sorry for you. Please let me help you. I couldn't- I _can't_ let you go."

Draco looked up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand"What d-did you just call me"

"I suppose I called you Draco."

"That was how it was supposed to be."

"It still could."

"No, I'm to join them this summer, that's why this is the only way" he stated as he gazed at the blade still in his hand.

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope some day you'll join us  
And the world will be as one  
_  
"Dumbledore could-"

"Do _nothing._"

"I'll do something even if it costs me my life!"

"Harry stop trying to be a fucking hero! You can't be mine" he whispered in a sad tone.

"Please." Before the Gryffindor had realized it he had Draco cradled in his arms, rocking back and forth just repeating his plea to the blonde"…please, please, please…"

Soon Draco was crying again but this time so was Harry. A final desperate thought came to the dark haired boy's mind "You could run away"

_Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world. _

"Leave everything behind? I've never gone a day in my life without money and my possessions! I would never make it"

"We graduate in June, come with me, away from England! I've got enough money for the both of us"

"Malfoys do not live on hand-outs"

"You would rather die than live off of a hand-out for a while"

"Yes"

"Call it a loan then, and you can pay me back when you get the chance."

"I would still rather _starve_"

"You're a stubborn _git_"

They were both silent for a while, Harry still holding Draco. The Slytherin soon spoke up"Why are being so nice to me all of a sudden, Harry"

"It's not all of a sudden, we haven't fought this entire school year."

"I hadn't noticed, but why"

"I… err… um… I lo-ve you."

_You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope some day you'll join us  
And the world will be as one _

Draco looked at Harry with eyes full of adoration"I'm glad, because without your knowing it, you've helped me last this long."

"I'll help you last longer too! I"

"Please, just kiss me. That's all I want." The kiss was tender. Harry had softly closed the distance between the two. He held up Draco's head with a gentle hand on each side of his face. After just a few moments this was not enough so he brushed his tongue along the blonde's lower lip, asking permission to enter. The Slytherin willingly opened up to allow Harry in. Draco was unusually submissive to the Gryffindor. The raven-haired teen mentally mapped every bit of space his tongue touched. They broke apart for just a moment. "I really do love you, Harry."

The two teens kissed again. It was as sweet in the beginning as it was earlier. It soon became different. This time Harry tasted something that wasn't there before. It was sort of coppery; it was blood! He quickly pulled back and saw that Draco was holding the dagger in his stomach. "No! No! Please no" he whispered franticly as he scooped up the surprisingly light blonde and run as fast as he could to the hospital ward.

"Madam Pomfrey! HELP" Thankfully the mediwitch had been checking on someone at the time Harry burst in screaming for help.

"Put him down Mr. Potter and go fetch Professors Snape and McGonagall" Harry numbly did as he was told. He came back following Professor McGonagall like a lost dog. Snape had darted off in the direction of the hospital, no questions asked after the mention of Draco.

-

Because he had not been allowed back inside the ward, Harry sat on the cold stone floor rocking back and forth, repeating a frantic prayer "… please let him live, please let him live, please let him live... "

The door opened suddenly, and then came the solemn voice of Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter" he looked up to see her chalk white face "I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy did not make it. He requested I tell you something on his behalf. He wanted you to know that he always loved you."

"I know" he stated before he broke down completely.

-La Fin

A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! My Plot Bunny is so mean! My own story made me cry! Please review but DO NOT flame! Go read and review my other stories too PLEASE! Thank you. :Goes off to corner to cry more:


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
Harry went into a deep depression following the loss of his first true love; despite how much Ron and Hermione tried to help him.  
  
Six months after his graduation from Hogwarts he got a huge tattoo that covered his entire back. It was a dragon.  
  
Soon after the completion of his tattoo, Harry ran into Voldemort. In the memory of Draco, and determination to finally save the world, he destroyed the bastard.  
  
Three weeks later Harry Potter was found in his lower London flat, dead of a cocaine overdose. A note was found nearby, covered with tear splotches. It said simply, "I'm coming Draco, I'll save you."  
  
A/N: My Plot Bunny, whose name is Thor, is the meanest bunny ever! It is thanks to him and a review that this epilogue came into being, plus I felt bad for leaving Harry all alone in the world. This is as sad as the actual story, making this the worst B-day present that I ever gave myself! 


End file.
